Seal of the Souls
by Twin-Shades1
Summary: Finally, I updated! ^^;....More stuff Happens, and Schwarz comes back. R&R, Onegai! ^_^ v
1. Prologue

The Seals of Souls  
  
  
Rating: PG-13, subject to change.  
  
Warning: Uhm….usually Onesan does this part…Yaoi? Title subject to change? Also, in the prologue, every other scene between the ~*~*~ is an excerpt from Kenken's Journal.  
  
Pairings: Right now? AyaKen  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
Daystar: ONESAN!   
  
Moonshadow: What is it, Day-chan?  
  
Ken: She wrote a new fic and she's stuck on part one.  
  
Moon: Typical Day.  
  
Day: *raspberry* There is just a slight flaw in the creative process.  
  
Schu: In other words…you didn't plan this fic out very well.  
  
Day: You know, your attitude makes me glad this isn't a SchuKen.  
  
Ken: The only one for me is Aya….you know that, Day.  
  
Aya: *nods and huggles Kenken*  
  
Schu: You know, Aya, I'm second in line for getting him.  
  
Farf: Not really…They've got two SchuKens and two FarfKens in the works….And we get to hurt God really good.  
  
Everyone: *backs away slowly*  
  
Day: Heh…well, we're not here to discuss….that particular story….   
  
Yohji: I still can't believe you made Ken do that to me.  
  
Ken: I still can't believe you made Brad and Schu do that to me.  
  
Day: ^_^;;;  
  
Moon: *rolls eyes* Anyway, as a special note, we haven't finished this one yet. That means we don't know when we'll get back to it. I think Day is just hoping for inspiring comments.  
  
Day: ^_^;;;;  
  
  
  
Seal of the Souls   
  
  
Prologue  
  
I don't know why I do this. Or rather, I do know, but I don't see the reasoning behind it. Kritiker wants us all to keep journals. That is why. And I will do this, because I do not care if they find out about me. If they have a problem with my existence, I will just leave, and go somewhere else. Modern technology makes travelling around the world rather easy.  
  
There is always the possibility they won't believe what I have written. It matters not to me, however. The only thing they could do is try and get me admitted to the psychiatric ward, and I could easily pass all of there tests.  
  
The truth is, I am not just a Weiss assassin. My true profession is the service of Our Lady of Creation, the goddess Sha'hala. I do remember watching the rise of the Greek Civilization, though I was no longer young at that time. After a while, I guess the passage of time just does not mean as much as it used to.  
  
If anyone ever reads this, they would get the hell confused out of them by what I just wrote. My experience tells me this would not be nice. Perhaps I should explain why this, my journal, is written in a tone totally different from my 'normal' behavior. The answer is quite simple.  
  
I'm a really good actor.  
  
I seem like a really passionate, caring, nice, happy guy. I know this, because this is what I've been told. But in reality, I am not passionate or happy. Nor do I care. I can't.   
  
I'm not indulging in a guilt trip, saying that I don't deserve to be happy because I kill as my job. I cannot feel guilty, either. For me, the sensation of emotions is gone. I lost my emotions when I gave my soul to the Seal.   
  
I was eighteen, and an Auroran Priest in the service of The Lady. Then the God of Destruction, De'rishin, attacked the Lady's most wonderful creation-Earth, and all the Life on it. Many people died during the year, and Sha'hala was distraught, for he used creatures of magic against those without it.   
  
My fellow priests and I fought, and, with The Lady's help, won. And, in an effort to prevent the followers of De'rishinfrom gaining control, The Lady told us to seal up the creatures of magic in five separate realms. We knew what it meant to become a Seal, and yet the five of us didn't hesitate in agreeing. I do not regret it, even now.   
  
Most people, when they become Seals, only lose a few emotions, but are still left with some. A person may lose the abilities to feel happy and sad, but still have the capability to feel love and hate, joy and sorrow. But the five of us, Rika, Mischa, Layn, Eri, and myself lost every emotion.   
  
Rika became of the Fire, Mischa of the Earth, Layn of the Water, and Eri of the Air, for these are the types of Mages they were. As for myself, a Necromancer, I was the only one who could seal away the demons, and so I did. The others were able to retire after about 500 years or so, for there were other Mages strong enough to replace them.   
  
But it is not often a Necromancer, such as myself, chooses to serve The Lady, rather than join The Cult.  
  
It has been a long time, and now, I am in Weiss I exist, and shall continue to exist until my services are no longer needed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken whistled as he worked, cleaning up in the shop. The claw-wielding assassin was completely oblivious to the admiring glances bestowed upon him by his redheaded teammate.   
  
Yohji noticed, and Omi could tell what Aya was thinking, but Ken was utterly and completely oblivious. But that was Ken. Completely oblivious, utterly naïve, and absolutely adorable.  
  
Aya sighed, going back to his work. Despite Yohji's assurances, the redheaded leader of Weiss could not force himself to say anything to the brunette. It was cowardice on his part, but the fear of rejection by the one he loved was too much for him. He wasn't even going to risk it.  
  
Yohji shook his head in annoyance. Between Ken's ignorance and Aya's hesitancy, it was almost like a soap opera when the two were together. But, that was part of what made them Aya and Ken, he supposed. But it was still damn annoying!  
  
"Well, it looks like we're all done for today," said Omi, finishing up at the register. "Not too bad."  
  
Ken grinned, "Cool! I am so out of here, there's a game tonight. Germany versus Brazil. See ya' later, kids!" Ken took off, running to their apartments at top speed.  
  
Aya shook his head. He couldn't understand how Ken could be so happy despite the lives they led as Weiss. But whatever it was that allowed Ken to be so cheery, the redhead was glad for it.  
  
"Aya, you're an idiot," Yohji said, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Not now, Kudou," Aya snapped, glaring at the blonde, "I don't need one of your 'Love Lectures' tonight."  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes, "Poor Aya. The unfortunate lad doesn't even realize he needs the help of the Kudou. Ayan, why don't you just say something to him."  
  
Omi giggled, "Yotan, quit teasing Aya. It's not his fault Ken is as dense as lead. Besides, you really shouldn't interfere with something that isn't your business."  
  
"Admit it, Omitchi, you want Aya to quit being a sissy and tell Kenken what he feels just as much as I do," Yohji said, ignoring Aya's blushing glare.  
  
"Maybe so," Omi agreed, "But you still don't see me messing with them."  
  
"That's just because you're too innocent to know what to tell him."  
  
"I'm still here, you know," said Aya dryly.  
  
"We know," said Yohji, "we just choose to ignore your presence. In fact, I think we should continue to ignore his presence until he tells Ken, don't you?"  
  
Omi grinned, "But Yohji, then we'd never get to talk to him again."  
  
"Not if he got over his cold feet and just walked up to Ken, declaring his everlasting, undying love for our very own Siberian."  
  
Both assassins were way too involved in ignoring Abyssian, they didn't notice when he left them alone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This journal proves to be an easy way to organize one's thoughts. I had never before considered the merit of such an activity, seeing it only as a waste of time. I see now that I was wrong. Perhaps I ought to keep this up, since modern technology allows me to do so without carrying around a large amount of books that would eventually be destroyed anyway.  
  
I will also be able to take notes on human behavior, as to better imitate them. Right now, I suppose it would be funny for me to read the previous sentence, as I am still a human. That is, a human finding it necessary to imitate humans. For some reason, however, I don't see the humor in the situation.  
  
Amusement is an emotion.  
  
I think I have one fundamental flaw to my disguise. I am either happy in appearance or I am sad. Yet, I know from my observations that normal humans experience a wide range of emotions in between-and beyond-those two simple ones. I must learn what emotion belongs in which situation better.  
  
I suppose I should be disappointed that I have not done better in learning to read human emotions and the situations in which they appear. After all, I have had nearly four thousand years to perfect my mask. Yet, I do observe that different people, as in different ethnicities, react to emotional situations in different manners, and the subtleties are very complex. And there is the little matter of changing emotional reactions that I have observed throughout my lifespan.  
  
For example, the emotion of Love seems to have gained importance as the world becomes older.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Ken?" Aya peeked into the brunette's room. Ken looked up, acknowledging the others presence. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"Okay," Ken stood up, stretching, and followed the redhead. Aya led him out, onto the roof of the Koneko. The redhead was quiet for several long minutes, before turning to Ken.  
  
"Ken, I have something I want…need…to tell you. I'm only going to say this once. I don't think I could work up the courage to do this again."  
  
"Go on," Ken urged, grinning slightly, "It can't be all that hard to say, now can it?"  
  
Aya looked at Ken, "You have no idea. The truth is…" the Weiss leader stepped closer to Ken, so that their bodies were nearly touching.  
  
"The truth is, Ken…I…Iloveyou." Aya said, getting it all out in a rush. When Ken didn't reply, Aya took a nervous step back. "Ken?"  
  
The brunette had his head down, bangs covering his face. Aya was surprised to see that Ken wasn't. After all the jokes between Yohji and Omi about how oblivious the clawed assassin was.  
  
When Ken did look up at Aya, the redhead wanted to deny what he saw in the other's eyes. Nothing. No hate, love, contempt, pity, disgust or anything danced in the younger Weiss's eyes.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Aya. But-I can't love you back." And now regret did color Ken's blue eyes, "I'm sure that if I could, I would, but I can't-"  
  
"Ah. I understand Ken. Just forget I said anything." The redhead left Ken on the building, "I just had to get it off my chest is all."  
  
Standing alone on the rooftop, Ken shook his head sadly. 'You don't understand at all, Aya. You only think you do.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
I wonder if regret is an emotion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, that's it?" asked Yohji, taking a drag on his cigarette.  
  
"Yeah. That's it," replied Aya. The two were standing on a bridge, leaning over the water.  
  
"What are you going to do next?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Aw, geeze, man," Yohji griped, "That is so lame. You're not going to try and fight for him?"  
  
"Nope." Aya stated, watching his reflection in the water, "Not gonna do it."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Yohji demanded, agitated.  
  
"If somebody can't do something," Aya turned to look at Yohji, "then why bother trying to make them?"  
  
"Because man," Yohji told the other, "Baby birds can't fly, but that doesn't mean they won't fly once they've grown up. Got me?"  
  
Aya smiled. For all of his playboy attitude, Yohji could be really sensitive when he wanted to be. "Well, then maybe I won't give up just yet."  
  
~*~*~  
  
I do know, however, that I truly did regret what I said to Aya.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Omitchi, can I talk to you?"   
  
"Sure thing, Ken, come on in," Omi shut down his computer, pushing it to the side. Ken entered the room hesitantly, taking a seat only when Omi motioned him to. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey, Omi…if someone is sorry for something…would you say that's an emotion?" Ken watched his hands in his lap, refusing to look at the young blonde.  
  
Omi blinked. What kind of a question was that. "Of course it's an emotion, Ken! What's this about?"  
  
Ken looked up at his friend, "Nothing, just…I guess I'm just in a weird mood tonight, is all. 'Night, Omi."  
  
Before Omi could reply, Ken had disappeared back through the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Regret is an emotion that I feel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
End Prologue  
  
  
  
Aya: ……My Ken is an emotionless robot?  
  
Day: No totally! He did regret that he couldn't love you!  
  
Aya: Shi ne, Day!  
  
Day: *runs from Aya's katana*  
  
Moon: *sweatdrops*  
  
Ken:….I'm the emotionless one in this story? That's unusual.  
  
Brad: You don't seem too worried, Ken.  
  
Ken: Day has yet to torment me beyond repair.  
  
Brad: Yet.  
  
Moon: R&R, Onegai. 


	2. Chapter one

The Seals of Souls  
Part 1  
  
  
Rating: PG-13, subject to change.  
  
Warning: Uhm….usually Onesan does this part…Yaoi? Title subject to change? Also, in the prologue, every other scene between the *** is a scene change in Ken's story. Also, I dun speak Russian…I had to go to an online translator, so if the words are wrong, I apologize!  
  
Pairings: Right now? AyaKen  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
Daystar: *runs downstairs waving papers around*   
  
Moonshadow: *raises an eyebrow* What is it now, Imoto-chan?  
  
Day: You know that little ficcie prologue I posted? I got the second part done!  
  
Ken: Yeah…I do some really neat things in this one!  
  
Farf: *sniffles and holds his knives tight*  
  
Brad: *rolls his eyes* You got them back.  
  
Ken: Honestly Farfarello. I'm good enough to sleep with but not good enough to borrow your knives?  
  
Aya: Oo  
  
Ken: ^_^;  
  
Day: *rolls eyes* Well, here you go. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~  
  
"Go away, Schuldig, I'm trying to do my homework."  
  
"Oooh, the chibi is in a bad mood," the German taunted, grinning.  
  
"Leave me alone," Nagi glared at the other, "go practice your sadistic tendencies   
on someone else. Not that you need the practice."  
  
"You wound me, Naginster." In a display of melodrama, Schuldig placed his hand on his heart, "To think, you'd ever think so low of my poor self."  
  
"Go bother Farfarello."  
  
"While I am usually amenable to your suggestions, kid, I don't think so."  
  
Nagi stood up, pushing himself away from the computer. "I didn't want it to come to this, Schu."  
  
"Come to what, kiddo?" Schuldig continued grinning.  
  
Nagi took a deep breath before racing out of the room, "BRADLEY! SCHULDIG IS BOTHERING ME AND WON'T LET ME DO MY HOMEWORK!!!!!"  
  
Brad looked up from his paper as Nagi, with Schuldig in close pursuit, came   
barreling through the door. "What are you doing this time, Schuldig?"  
  
"Why is it always my fault?" the telepath mourned, "I wasn't doing a thing, I swear!"  
  
Brad's eyes narrowed, "Schuldig, leave Nagi alone and let him do his homework. Go bother Farfarello if you're bored."  
  
"Can't a guy ever catch a break?" Schuldig griped.  
  
"No," replied Brad, turning back to his paper. Nagi stuck his tongue out at Schuldig, causing the German to roll his eyes.  
  
"Brad, it's not my fault that he-Brad?" The telepath looked worried. Brad had dropped his newspaper and was staring into the space directly in front of him. Schuldig calmed down when he recognized the signs of one of Brad's visions.  
  
The precog blinked, and shook his head to reorient himself. "That was…bizarre."  
  
"What was?" Schuldig and Nagi chorused in unison, then turned to glare at each other.  
  
"You know how I've been having all these weird visions of demons recently, correct?"  
  
"Yeah," smirked Schuldig, "Did you have another one?"  
  
"Well, not with demons in it specifically, but I did have a vision involving Weiss."  
  
Schuldig laughed, "Weiss, demons, same difference."  
  
Brad smiled slightly, "Not quite, Schuldig. Actually, the vision I had involved only one Weiss. Getting hit by a car and flying fifty feet through a store window only to end up crashing into a display case."  
  
"Well, there's one kitty down," Schuldig joke, causing Nagi to giggle, "Makes our lives easier."  
  
"He stood up, removed the shard of glass from his chest, and walked away as if nothing happened."  
  
Nagi and Schuldig blinked. "I so want to know how he did that," Schuldig said, "That would be a very useful trick."  
  
Brad grimaced, "I think we will have to find out. The question is, how?"  
  
"I know," said a new voice, and Farfarello joined them.  
  
"Oh, dear lord," muttered Schuldig, "Here we go again."  
  
Farfarello glared at the German, before approaching Brad, "Here's what we do. We buy a chicken, decapitate it and fling it around their heads.*"  
  
The others blinked.  
  
"Or we could always just go the Koneko and ask them. Your choice," said Farfarello.  
  
"Uh huh," said Schuldig blankly, "As much fun as that sounds, Farf, I vote for option number two."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Thank you. And do come again," Omi chirped cheerfully, handing the girl her bouquet of flowers. The girl smiled as she left the shop, and then the boys were alone.   
  
"Can we go ahead and close? Yohji wondered aloud, "I have a hot date tonight, and I don't want to be late."  
  
"Now, Yohji," Ken chided him, "You know what Aya'd say to that suggestion if he heard it. Besides, what if we get some last minute customers?"  
  
"No one is going to come out to buy flowers in this weather except for our psychotic fangirls. And they've all left for the night."  
  
Aya, for his part, was ignoring the two, seemingly occupied with making a rose arrangement. Omi looked between Aya and Ken, trying to understand what had happened between the two. Yohji wouldn't give him the full details, which was rather annoying.  
  
"Besides, Kenken, don't you have a game or something you want to watch?" Yohji teased the brunette.  
  
"It doesn't start until later, Yotan," Ken smirked, "so you can't use that against me."  
  
"Well I still say we close early!" Yohji declared.  
  
"But what if you had a few last minute customers?" asked a familiar-and unwelcome-voice.  
  
All four Weiss were instantly on their guard as all four Schwarz entered their shop.  
  
"Calm down," advised Brad, the Schwarz who had originally spoken, "We don't want to fight, we just have a few questions to ask."  
  
"Why would we want to help you, Schwarz?" spat out Aya, glaring at the other leader.  
  
"Maybe you don't, but we really want to help you," said Schuldig, staring at Ken. The brunette merely glared back.  
  
Aya-and the other two Weiss, for that matter-did not like the way the German telepath was eyeing their teammate.  
  
"In what way could you possibly help us?" demanded Yohji.  
  
"Before too much longer, an obscure cult that worships a God of Destruction will try to raise their god from the dead," Brad explained, "We would like to prevent that."  
  
"It's real?" asked Omi, incredulous.  
  
Brad closed his eyes, and nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid they are. And you can help us stop them."  
  
"How?" asked Aya, warily, not willing to trust Schwarz at all.  
  
"I don't know," replied Brad honestly.  
  
"But you can start," Schuldig smiled at Ken, "By telling us how you get hit by a car, fly fifty feet into the air, smash through windows and display cases and act as if nothing happened."  
  
"What an idiotic question," scoffed Yohji. "What an idiot."  
  
Ken's lips curled up into a small smile, seemingly in amusement at Yohji's behavior. But he said nothing to his teammates, instead turning to Farfarello.  
  
"Can I borrow your knife?" Ken asked, "I promise I'll give it right back."  
  
"I don't want to." Farfarello glared at Ken.  
  
"Just do it," Brad demanded Farfarello. The Irishman grumbled, but handed over the knife.  
  
The other three Weiss were confused. "Ken," asked Aya, "What are you doing? Do you know what they're talking about?"  
  
"Oh, just a bit," the brunette answered, before plunging Farfarello's blade deep into his lower abdomen, blood rushing out to soak his shirt.  
  
"Ken!" Aya shouted, rushing to the younger boy's side. Before he could reach him, however, Siberian yanked the knife out, handing it calmly back to its owner. The flow of blood stopped-and there wasn't as much as Aya would have expected.  
  
Omi had also leapt to his teammate's aide. But when his hands probed the injury, he found nothing other than a hole in Ken's shirt.  
  
Eyes wide, Omi backed up until his back was against the counter. "Ken?! But, how?"  
  
Yohji and Aya were also watching with wide eyes. That just should not be possible.  
  
"I think someone has some explaining to do," Brad said dryly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes and a clean shirt later, eight assassins were lounged about the living room, trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
"So Bradley-kins over there has a vision of Ken getting killed by a car and not dying, so you all decide, 'what the hell, we may as well be friends' and want to work with us?" asked Yohji incredulously.  
  
"That's the short version of events, yes," Brad said, irritated, "But I don't think that's any less believable then Siberian impaling himself on a knife and not having a wound."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ken. The brunette was calmly sitting down, sipping his tea. "My story is a bit more complicated then that," he said, "I'll try to not be confusing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Layn leaned heavily against his sword, the water mage pushing himself through the fields of battle. He would not give up on Ken. Not when Ken had nearly died for his sake. Rika may often be distrustful of the young Necromancer, but he had Eri on his side. And if anyone could spot a liar, it would be Eri.  
  
Hopefully, this battle would cause Rika to change her tune. They would have lost the battle if it had not been for Ken, reanimating the corpses to fight with them. Something that Layn knew was exhausting work.  
  
He was getting desperate now. The sun was setting, his leg did not want to go any further, and he still had not found Ken. The Necromancer was his best friend, and Layn had no intention of giving up on him. Ever.  
  
He tripped, tumbling to the ground in a pained heap. His injured leg simply did not want to support his weight anymore. But he still hadn't found anything. 'Goddess,' the young priest prayed, 'please, help me to find my friend. I know he is a Necromancer, a type of mage often frowned upon by Your priesthood, yet he wants nothing more than to serve you. Ken is not one of the Dark.'  
  
'I know,' a voice slipped through his mind, 'Allow the spirits to guide you.'  
  
Layn opened his eyes, a gorgeous pale blue unicorn in front of him, green mane and tail trailing behind him. Layn pushed himself to his hands and knees, dropping his sword. It was, after all, only a material object. A friend could not be replaced so easily.  
  
The spirit-unicorn carried Layn quickly across the battlefield, and beyond it. The creature only paused when it reached a willow tree, bowing near a still body. Obviously, the spirit-horse had dragged it here after the battle.  
  
It was Ken. Layn knew it would be. The Necromancer was still alive, if not in the best of shape. It seemed to the water mage that Ken's life force was depleted-dangerously so.  
  
"Gracious Spirit," Layn addressed the unicorn, "I must beg of you another favor. He will die without help. Would you please be so kind as to take us back to the camp? Or at least, send someone to help?"  
  
The spirit horse knelt, helping Layn to place Ken across its back. A toss of a green mane and they were off, racing back towards camp.   
  
Layn glanced down at his friend, praying for his life.  
  
***  
  
"I had an idea."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. When would the Necromancer realize he was not wanted in the Aurorian Priesthood. "What is it this time? Another scheme to get yourself killed?"  
  
"Rika!" Mischa exclaimed, "You're not being fair. He saved our lives!"  
  
The fire mage ignored the healer, instead watching Ken expectantly, "Well?"  
  
"While I was fighting, I had an idea. When I was under the willow tree, I received Sha'hala's permission," Ken said, a little peeved. Why was it Rika was always picking fights with him?  
  
The redheaded girl rolled her eyes, "Go on, Ken. Tell us how we can be the big, bad demons."  
  
Ken glared at her, "We make Seals."  
  
Silence greeted the Necromancer's suggestion.  
  
"But…to create Seals strong enough…we'd have to give up…everything!" protested Eri, speaking for the first time, "I don't know if I could live like that."  
  
"Isn't humanity worth it, though, Eri?" asked Ken, turning his soulful blue eyes on the Air mage, "It wouldn't be forever, you know."  
  
Eri looked down, "You're right, Ken. It…would not be so hard to live after the Seals are formed, right?"  
  
Mischa looked up, "I say we do it. We are the only one's who could."  
  
"Of course we are," scoffed Rika, "Most major mages choose to live for themselves, so they're out. And then you would need pure elemental mages, so that eliminates Shara and Kyslie, because they're combination mages. But what about you, Ken? How can you become a Seal?"  
  
Ken glared at the girl, "Rika, De'rishin's army is too much for four Seals. I-I will seal away the dark creatures. Ya'know, nightmares, banshees-that sort of thing."  
  
Eri nodded, "That would work. I say we go get Layn and take this idea to the Council of Elders. Too many people have already died in this war."  
  
Rika stood up, hands on the table, "Let's do it."  
  
***  
  
The High Priest Macklyn stared at the five youngsters before him. What they were proposing was preposterous. But, if they were willing to give their lives to the Lady, why not give their souls to her as well.   
  
He feared the most for young Ken. Ken was the exception to the rule that Necromancers served the dark side. The chances of finding a replacement for him within one thousand years was slim to none. Yet they all knew what they were getting into.   
  
Macklyn turned away from them, staring out the window. 'Dearest Lady, tell me, please, what I should do.'  
  
'Trust them. Trust him to know what he is getting into.'  
  
Macklyn closed his eyes, "Alright. I will give the order. May the Goddess bless you."  
  
***  
  
489 years later  
  
"Ken, they have found a replacement for me. Her name is Sharissa."  
  
Ken looked blankly at his companion. Layn was the last of the original Seals besides himself. The other three had all been replaced and allowed to live out their lives until the Lady called them.  
  
"So you will be going," Ken stated, knowing the facts. Once a replacement is found, you left. Neither he nor Layn saw any reason to try getting along with the new Seals. There was no point. There was no point in either himself or Layn staying together, other than their pre-Seal selves would have wanted it.  
  
"Will you stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
Layn blinked, "Why not?"  
  
"Because," Ken explained, "You will go back to the Layn before. I will still be as I am now. It would only hurt you to be with me."  
  
Layn nodded, "You are most likely correct. Goodbye, then, Ken."  
  
"Goodbye," Ken said, walking away. Better to say their farewells while neither of them could feel emotions. It would be easier that way. They learned that when they stayed with Mischa after his replacement had been found. It was Mischa who had ended up hurt in the end, and they resolved not to go through that again.  
  
"Ken!" Layn shouted after him. Ken paused, but did not turn around, "Promise me, Ken, you will not shut yourself off from humans entirely. There will be a time when you regain your soul, and you will want to be able to interact with others."  
  
"Sounds reasonable to me," Ken stated, continuing his journey.  
  
"Good luck, Ken," Layn whispered, turning to follow his own life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vladmir Ivanovich raced through the halls of the old monastery, worry plastered against his face. It wasn't everyday that Dark Lord Kanaye required the Russian's services. He paused and took several deep breaths before entering Kanaye's office room.  
  
"Vladmir, come on in. I have something to discuss with you."   
  
"Yes, Lord Kanaye," Vladmir bowed quickly, before proceeding to stop in front of the large desk, "I rather guessed you would."  
  
Kanaye laughed, before gesturing for Vladmir to take a seat. "You know what our mission is, do you not?"  
  
Vladmir hesitated only a moment, "To bring about the resurrection of De'reshin, correct?"  
  
The Japanese man nodded, "Do you have any idea how to do that?"  
  
The Russian was puzzled, and he frowned in concentration, "My Lord, I am assuming you have found a way to get around the Seals protection?"  
  
"Kill the Seals." Kanaye leaned back, waiting to hear what Vladmir had to say.  
  
"Kill the-" the Russian stopped midsentence, "How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"Easy," the cultist leader said, leaning back in his chair, "You are going to Japan."  
  
"Why," Vladmir was instantly wary. There was no trusting the man in front of him.  
  
Kanaye laughed again, "Sources in Tokyo have confirmed the existence of a Seal-breaking blade. And, furthermore, sources in Tokyo have confirmed the presence of the Death Seal."  
  
"The Necromancer," Vladmir said, eyes wide, "You want me to go and steal this blade and then kill the Necromancer?"  
  
Kanaye nodded, "Your plane leaves in two hours. I suggest you use this time to prepare."  
  
"Is there no other information to aide me on this mission?"   
  
"Yes," Kanaye reassured him, "In Tokyo, you will be contacted by my source. She'll fill you in on the details."  
  
"Yes, Lord Kanaye," Vladmir said, recognizing the dismissal for what it was, "I think I'll go inventory my supplies."  
  
Kanaye watched the Russian assassin leave, a tiny smirk playing at his lips.  
  
~*~*~  
  
the German telepath's voice echoed through Brad's mind.  
  
Brad glanced over at where Schuldig was staring out of the window. "He is in danger. And judging from his story, that is not something we want."  
  
Schudlig snorted,   
  
"Doesn't that make you worry about what would be a danger to him?" the American asked.  
  
Schuldig said,   
  
"For some reason, I don't think Fujimiya would appreciate that," Brad said. After Ken had finished his explanation concerning the Seals and Cultists….Schwarz was no longer welcome in the Koneko. It had mostly been Abyssinian and Balinese who kicked him out, while Ken watched impassively.   
  
That had been creepy. Watching the usually passionate assassin decide there was no logical reason to keep pretending he was normal…was, at the very least, odd. He had spoken without infliction, and his eyes…Schuldig shuddered. Siberian's eyes were…apathetic would be the best word to describe it.  
  
It was no wonder the other Weiss became pissed off at the change in their friend. And that meant transferring the blame to Brad, and thus to Schwarz.   
  
Brad got up suddenly, crossing the room to stand behind Nagi. "Find anything yet?"  
  
The telekinetic shook his head, "Not much. The Auroran Priests are mentioned in a research paper on ancient religions, and an organization called The Cult is mentioned as being their opposite…Other than that, nothing."  
  
Brad nodded, "There is nothing about a current congregation?"  
  
Again, Nagi could only shake his head, "No. Although I did find a small, obscure website for the Cult…I'm not sure, however, if it is the Cult we're looking for."  
  
"Good job, Nagi. We'll see what shows up."  
  
asked Schuldig, curious.  
  
"We hope that Weiss doesn't screw up before they accept our help."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vladmir sat in the dark bar, nursing his drink. For the hundredth time, he regretted ever joining the Cult. But once in, you don't get out, and Lord Kanaye made absolutely sure that Vladmir had no way out. The Russian's skills were invaluable to the Cult, and Ryuzaki Kanaye was not going to lose them.  
  
The Russian assassin started when he was joined by a young blonde. "Ivanovich, right?"  
  
Vladmir nodded, knowing that this was his contact. "That would be me. And your name would be?"  
  
The woman laughed, "My name is of little consequence to you, Ubijca, but you may call me Kaji."  
  
Vladmir stiffened, "My name is Vladmir. If anything, my code name would be Ozero."  
  
"Lake? If you wish, Ozero."  
  
"I wish. You have the information I need?" Vladmir asked, more than ready to get rid of the woman.  
  
Kaji leaned over. "You bet I do, Lake. Here. This envelope contains all pertinent information. But I'll give you a quick rundown. Your mission is to steal a katana from this man, Fujimiya Aya." The blonde pulled a photo out of the envelope. "His sword is the seal-braking blade we've been looking for. The target for murder is this man, Hidaka Ken."  
  
"The Seal of the Darkness…" Vladmir whispered, a strange sense of déjà vu shivered through his veins.   
  
"Hai." Kaji glared at the picture of Hidaka. Vladmir shivered at the pure hate in her eyes.   
  
"Do you know him?" the Russian assassin asked, startled at the rage in the contact's eyes.  
  
Kaji looked at him, "Yes. I once knew him very well. I'm sure you'll figure it out, Lake. But when you do, remember who you are now, okay?"  
  
Vladmir nodded, "Of course. I know who I am."  
  
Kaji gave him a disbelieving look. "Just be sure it stays that way."  
  
End part 2  
  
* This is for Sherry, Queen of the Chickens.  
  
  
  
Farfarello: CHICKENS!  
  
Moon: -.-; He's been following me to work….*sighs*  
  
Ken: Personally, I prefer fish.  
  
Brad: That's it? Where's the rest?  
  
Day: Why do you care? You already know how it's gonna end…*sniffs* and even _I_ don't know yet.  
  
Ken: *pats Day's shoulder*  
  
Day: ^_~ v  
  
Moon: *sighs* I live with lunatics.  
  
Aya: And you're not the worst of them?  
  
Moon: I never denied it.  
  
Day: R&R, Onegai! 


	3. Chapter two

The Seals of Souls  
Part 2  
  
  
Rating: PG-13, subject to change.  
  
Warning: Uhm….usually Onesan does this part…Yaoi? Title subject to change? Also, in the prologue, every other scene between the *** is a scene change in Ken's story. Also, I dun speak Russian…I had to go to an online translator, so if the words are wrong, I apologize!  
  
Pairings: Right now? AyaKen  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
Day: *beaming* ^_^  
  
Schu: Why is she so happy?  
  
Day: *holds up all the reviews*  
  
Moon: Because of all the nice reviews we got for our Farfken...She thought for sure we were going to get flamed.  
  
Farf: Why?  
  
Yohji: Uh...because of what you and Ken did to us.  
  
Farf: But it was fun.  
  
Aya: *glares* Be that as it may, we're in a different fic now. *huggles Ken possessively*  
  
Ken: *pats Aya reassuringly* You know you're their number on choice to pair me up with.  
  
Aya: That still doesn't mean I have to like it when someone else gets you.  
  
Others: *roll their eyes*  
  
Day: ANYWAYS...In order to apologize for doing what I did...here's the next part of my Seal fic.  
  
Yohji: You call THAT an apology? Hah!  
  
Schu: A _real_ apology would be writing lemons for all of us...now that Farf has one...*leers at Ken*  
  
Farf: /_^  
  
Ken: *sweatdrops* Ano...on with the fic!  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Yohji shook his head in shock. This new, emotionless Ken took some getting used too…okay, he took a lot of getting used to. Ken wasn't made to be so…cold? No, he wasn't _cold_. Apathetic suited him much better. It was unnerving, to say the least.   
  
It was strange to see Ken's transformation from how he behaved among other people to how he behaved in their apartments. It was…heartbreaking. Omi had already decided he didn't like this new Ken, and had been researching the internet everynight, looking for ways to turn him back to 'normal.'  
  
Aya, for his part, was ignoring the brunette as much as possible. Of course, Yohji could understand Aya's problem. It wasn't everyday that you found out the guy you were in love with was an emotionless, several-thousand year old Necromancer.   
  
Of course, none of this was bothering Ken. The brunette took everything in stride, and seemed to have decided to use Weiss as a case study for emotion. Whenever any of them did something Ken did not expect, they found themselves subject to a three-hour grilling on why they reacted and what exactly caused them to react and what emotions were involved in the reaction.  
  
Surprised the hell out of Omi the first time Ken did it. Of course, Omi liked to take things in the best way possible and suggested maybe Ken was trying to learn how to feel emotions again.   
  
Yohji disagreed, feeling that the brunette was trying to learn how to imitate a normal human's reactions better. In any case, the brunette's strange behavior was getting annoying.  
  
Take now for example. Ken was currently sitting on the couch, grilling Aya about the redhead's recent spate of depression.   
  
"So why exactly is it that you're upset?"  
  
Aya looked over at the brunette, "Why do you care so much? I thought you couldn't feel."  
  
Ken's voice didn't stray at all from its neutral detachment. "I'm am simply trying to come to an objective understanding of your recent behavior. I do not care, but I remember that it was important that I be able to act like humans and not stick out."  
  
"You don't get it, Ken," Aya glared at him, "You can't fake emotions. Don't even bother to try."  
  
"I am merely attempting to understand. For one thing, why did you and Yohji get so upset and kick Schwarz out of the flowershop. I highly doubt that they were going to cause any trouble."  
  
Aya took a deep breath, before letting go and turning on the brunette, "We threw them out because they upset us. They upset us because you changed after they came here. THAT upset us because you are our teammate and we care for you."  
  
"But I don't understand," Ken complained. Yohji would almost go as far as to say that he was whining. "Why is that so upsetting? I merely reverted to the behavior that is natural for me."  
  
Aya stood up, "Ken, no matter how much you try to analyze this, it won't make any sense to you. Emotions aren't built on logic, they're built on feeling. And if you have no experience with feeling, you won't understand." Aya tilted Ken's head up, looking down, "And for that, I am truly sorry." The redhead spun around, leaving Ken alone on the couch.  
  
Yohji was shocked to see a brief flash of regret in the brunette's eyes, before a puzzled expression settled over his face. Yohji strode out of his place by the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey, Kenken, what's up?"  
  
"I do believe I upset him."  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes, "As if that wasn't glaringly obvious."  
  
Ken looked at the blonde, almost-exasperation plastered to his face, "I didn't intend to."  
  
The Weiss playboy raised his eyebrow at Ken, "I know that, Ken. I think no matter what you do now, you're going to upset him. He may not show it, but he does care."  
  
"Ah…" Ken said, surprising Yohji by not asking why. "I suppose I must resign myself to not understanding."  
  
"Probably," Yohji agreed, surprised at the brief flash of regret in the other's eyes. "But there's not much you can do about that, is there?"  
  
"No," Ken shook his head, standing up, "I suppose there isn't. I'll be going now. Omi's probably waiting in the shop."  
  
Yohji watched the brunette leave, the blonde's own thoughts on Ken's odd behavior.  
  
Aya stormed through the living room, his face a mask of fury.   
  
"Aya?" Yohji asked, confused.  
  
The redhead stopped abruptly, then spun around to glare at Yohji. "Do you know   
where it is?"  
  
The blonde cocked his head to the side, "Where what is?"  
  
"My katana is missing. It is not where I put it earlier."  
  
Yohji's eyes went wide. "What? How can that be? I mean…"  
  
Aya nodded, and continued on his way down to the shop. Omi looked up, his smile dying on his lips.   
  
Ken also glanced up, and saw the redhead's murderous expression. It didn't take long for the shop to clear out.  
  
"My katana is gone."  
  
Omi gasped slightly, staring at Aya with wide eyes. "What? But…I mean…Who would dare touch it?!"  
  
Ken looked a bit concerned. "That isn't good…"  
  
The fiery leader of Weiss spun on the poor boy, "That isn't good? Obviously that's not good! I should think that just because you're an emotionless freak that doesn't mean you have to state the freakin' obvious!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Aya," said Yohji, looking over at Ken with concern. He needn't have been worried, however. Ken didn't seem to be affected by Aya's words at all. That infuriated the Weiss leader even more.  
  
"What's the matter Ken? Don't you want to understand why my sword just suddenly disappeared?"  
  
Ken looked up at him, "It's not that, Aya. But your katana is a Seal-breaking blade. As long as you were in possession of it, the chances of you coming after me with it were slim to none. But now it's gone."  
  
"Seal-breaking?" Omi asked, "Why do I not like the sound of that?"  
  
Ken looked at Omi, "Seal-breaking blades are made with the blood of Alicorns, the Lady's highest Avatar. And they do just that-break Seals."  
  
"So this sword could kill you?" asked Yohji lazily.  
  
"Oh, yes," Ken replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "That's what they were designed to do."  
  
"And it never occurred to you to tell us that this sword could kill you?" Omi shrieked, "What kind of an idiot are you!"  
  
"I didn't think it was relevant."  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. "The more things change, the more they stay the same, I guess."  
  
Omi frowned in concentration, "Guys…I think we may have to ask Schwarz for their help after all…"  
Aya frowned, "Why?"  
  
"Well, it should seem obvious that someone wants to kill Ken, right?" Omi waited for the others to nod, "So we need to protect him. At the same time, we also need to have people out there, looking for the katana. If we can get Schwarz to help us, we more than double the available searchers."  
  
"More that double?" Yohji raised an eyebrow, "Omi, there's four of us and four of them."  
  
"Do you really want Ken out looking for a weapon that could kill him? Especially if we find it with someone who knows how to use it?"  
  
The elder blonde nodded, "Kid's got a point. What do you think, Ken?"  
  
The brunette shrugged, "It doesn't matter much too me, although I seriously do not   
want to die. That would defeat the purpose of being a Seal."  
  
"So do I call them?" Omi asked, holding up a business card. Aya paused slightly, before nodding.   
  
"I don't think we can handle this without help," Aya's glance slid over to Ken.   
  
The latter shrugged. "I don't see any reason why not. Brad was telling the truth in what he said."  
  
Yohji perked up, "Hey, Ken? If you were, y'know, still pretending to be normal, how would you have responded to that?"  
  
Ken paused to consider this while the others waited anxiously for his reply. Then suddenly the brunette's whole demeanor changed. He was suddenly Kenken, their hotheaded, loudmouthed, clumsy Siberian. "What? Why the hell do we need Schwarz's help! When have they ever given us a reason to trust them?! No! No way in hell am I working with them. With my luck, I'll be paired up with Farfarello, and he'll gut me before I do more than introduce myself!" The brunette calmed down, becoming the soulless shell that they were coming to hate.  
  
Yohji sighed as Ken changed back into his apathetic self. He sighed again at the pain he saw in Aya's eyes. "Quite impressive, Ken. Who would've known you were such a good actor."  
  
The brunette shrugged, "I've had a long time to practice, I suppose."  
  
"I'll say," remarked Yohji, eyeing the brunette, "But if you had done that, when you just admitted we needed Schwarz…what would you have done?"  
  
Ken looked at Yohji, "I didn't say we needed them, I said they wouldn't betray us. I am not a precog. But even if we did need them, I would calculate my actions to make someone on the team yell at me and tell me that was enough, we were calling Schwarz whether I wanted us to or not."  
  
Aya shrugged, "That probably would have worked…Omi, you going to make that phone call?"  
  
The blonde nodded and went to the kitchen. He hoped that Nagi would pick up the phone. For some reason, the telekinetic was easiest for him to speak with.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nagi, answer the phone," Brad said calmly, before turning to the next page of his book.  
  
Nagi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "The phone? But it hasn't-"  
  
RING!  
  
"Ah. Of course." The young telekinetic got up, leaving his homework on the floor. "Moshi moshi….Uh huh….uh huh…sure. BRADLEY! WEISS IS ON THE PHONE!"  
  
Brad sighed, and looked upwards asking for patience. "There's no need to shout, Nagi. I'm right here. And what do they want?"  
  
"Om-I mean, Bombay says there have been some developments, and Weiss is now willing to accept our help."  
  
Brad raised and eyebrow, then nodded, "Of course. Where do they wish to meet?"  
  
Nagi relayed the question through the phone, before nodding, "The Koneko is fine."  
  
"Then tell him we'll be over shortly," Brad stood up to go get Schuldig and Farfarello.  
  
Nagi sighed, before informing Omi of their impending visit, and then hung up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Vladmir watched the eight gather at the flowershop. The water-scrying spell he was using could be useful for many things. He could use it as he was now, spying on his enemies. He could use it to locate a missing person or thing, to communicate with someone across vast distances, to spy on the Necromancer-priest while he was bathing.  
  
The Russian jerked his head up. Necromancer-priest? There was no such thing. And the water Mage would certainly never spy on another male while he was bathing. He wasn't…that is to say, he hadn't…  
  
Vladmir could clearly remember using this exact same scrying spell to spy on an Auroran Necromancer, except Necromancers were not often welcome into the priesthood.   
  
Shaking his head, the assassin turned back to his bowl of water. He had to laugh. The two teams were still testing each other, attempting to see if the other was being true to their word.  
  
Except for his target. Of course the Seal took everything in stride. As if he'd expected this turn of events. But, then again, he WAS an emotionless shell. Vladmir shook his head. He didn't think he'd ever want to live like that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaji stood on the top of the tower, watching the figure on the roof. Trust a water mage to do his spying with a water-mirror. The Magess of fire sneered down at the assassin. She didn't trust Kanaye's word that the spell would keep the water-mage from regaining his past-memories.   
  
So she was there to make sure he didn't falter when the time came to destroy the Seal. For if he did…Kaji snapped her fingers, fire playing on her hand, twining itself around her wrist.  
  
"You will remain loyal to us, Layn, or I will kill you," the Magess laughed, continuing to watch the water mage. "My fire burns for you already."  
  
Fire, it is said, is one of the most painful ways to die.  
  
End Part 2  
  
Aya:...  
  
Ken: Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be emotionally tortured in this?  
  
Schu: I don't think you can...remember, you don't have emotions.  
  
Ken: It's Day-chan...she'll find a way to emotional torture me.  
  
Day: ^_^;;;  
  
Moon: What would you rather have? The ability to love Aya-kun, or a mind totally intact?  
  
Aya: *huggles Ken*  
  
Ken: Uh...can I get back to you on that one?  
  
Aya: OO. KEN!  
  
Ken: *jumps* Ano...I love my Ayan, of course! 


	4. Chapter 3

Before we get started, I would like to do a little shameless advertising for a friend of mine. He goes by Omnimental, and he's a really good writer. Especially Great Caesar's Ghost. So I suggest everyone go read at least that one story. Thank you.  
  
  
  
The Seals of Souls  
  
  
Rating: PG-13, subject to change.  
  
Warning: Uhm….usually Onesan does this part…Yaoi? Title subject to change? Also, in the prologue, every other scene between the ~*~*~ is an excerpt from Kenken's Journal.  
  
Pairings: Right now? AyaKen  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
  
Day: *drags herself in the kitchen*  
  
Moon: *rae* What's up, Imoto?  
  
Day: It took forever, but finally...*hands part three to Moon*  
  
Moon: Hmm...This isn't as good as the other chapters.  
  
Day: I know. I promise to make it up in the next chapter, though.  
  
Ken: T_T  
  
Aya: What's wrong, koi?  
  
Ken: She promises to make up for something...you know what that means...*sniffs*  
  
Aya: OO *cuddles Ken* She hasn't killed either of us yet...it'll be okay....  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Aya paced the living room. He would pace to one end of the room, stare at Ken for a few seconds, and then pace to the other end. His behavior reminded Yohji of a panther on the prowl.  
  
Ken was sitting, calmly waiting for the other assassin team to arrive. The brunette's lips seemed quirked in an amused expression as he watched Abyssinian pace the room. Yohji wanted to smack that grin off of Ken's face.  
  
The more Yohji watched the clawed assassin interact with the others, the more he became convinced that there was more to his story than he was letting on. Yohji thought he acted…no so much emotionless, as rather callous. He didn't know which Ken he preferred.  
  
Scratch that. Yohji knew which Ken he preferred, and it was neither the emotionless shell of the first few days or the callous creature sitting before them. He wanted their old Siberian back, and was quite sure the others felt the same.  
  
Omi kept looking up from his computer to glance at Aya, and then at Ken. Something was nagging him, in the back of his mind. Something he felt significant. But he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what it was. Add to that the stress of Schwarz's imminent arrival, and it was no wonder the tension in the room was so thick.  
  
The youngest Weiss couldn't take it anymore. Standing up suddenly, Omi attracted the attention of his other teammates, surprise painting their faces. "I'm going to my room," the blonde announced, "please come and get me when Schwarz arrives." And with that, the smallest of the four exited the room.  
  
Aya frowned. That was unlike Omi.   
  
Yohji stood up, glancing at the other two, "I'm going to go see what's wrong…"  
  
The Weiss leader nodded. They were in a dangerous situation, they couldn't afford to have anyone not up to full capacity. The blonde took several long strides, setting a course that would lead him to Omi's room.  
  
A small huff of air attracted his attention to the other, silent occupant in the room. Aya growled at the amused smirk Ken was imitating.  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow at the other assassin, "Is something wrong, Aya?"  
  
"Do you find us amusing?" Aya asked, glaring at the boy.  
  
Ken opened his mouth, only to shut it again. Sighing, he explained, "Aya, I have not been amused by anything for a very, very long time."  
  
"I see." The redhead dropped his head for a moment, "Alright, then…I think I, too, will go wait in my room."  
  
Ken nodded, all traces of his previous expression gone, "Of course. I'll retrieve you when the others arrive."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Omitchi? Can I come in?" Yohji asked, knocking on the door.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure!" The young blonde was sitting on his bed, confusion written clearly across his face.  
  
"What's up, kid?" Yohji asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"I don't…know. I feel like I'm missing something…important."  
  
"Something important as in relating to our newest crisis, or something important as relating to our everyday crises?"  
  
Omi grinned up at him, "Relating to our newest crisis. Something feels off about Ken's story."  
  
"You think he's lying to us?" Yohji asked, eyebrows shooting up.  
  
The young blonde shook his head, "No, nothing like that…I don't think he's telling us everything, though."  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow, "But the logical thing to do would be to make sure your teammates have all available resources."  
  
Omi looked at Yohji, eyes solemn, "I know that Yohji…but I don't think Ken himself is aware that he's lying to us."  
  
Yohji's other eyebrow joined his brother, "Really?"  
  
Omi nodded, "I…I don't think Ken is as emotionless as he pretends to be. But I also think he's unaware of any emotions that he's subconsciously feeling."  
  
Yohji considered this, "I think you may be right, kiddo. But it happens so fleeting that I though I was making it up."  
  
"What have you seen?" Omi asked, eyes looking excited, "Maybe our Kenken isn't really gone!"  
  
Yohji shrugged, "Just flashes of things, mostly. Hurt when Aya turns away…Sometimes it looks like he's laughing inside…but only for a second or two."  
  
Omi nodded, "That's what I thought. And you can't fake those things."  
  
"Yeah…but I suggest we not say anything to Aya."  
  
The younger blonde nodded, "I agree. This situation is hard enough on him as it is."  
  
Yohji nodded, "So we're agreed?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken met Schwarz at the door, letting them in without so much as batting an eye. "Follow me, please. I need to go get the others."  
  
The brunette led the other assassin team to the living room, before disappearing down the hall. He returned moments later with the rest of his team. The two groups arranged themselves on opposite sides of the room. Again, Aya thought he heard a soft sound from Ken's general direction, but when he glanced over, there was no sign that the brunette had done anything.  
  
Brad sighed, deciding to jump right to the point, "Obviously something has happened to change the status quo, because for some reason, I doubt you would just decide you needed our help. And I highly doubt this is just a social visit."  
  
In his corner, Ken began coughing. Seven sets of eyes turned on the Seal. Ken calmly regarded them all. "Choking is a natural, physical reaction when a person's breathing mechanism malfunctions. I'm fine."  
  
Yohji looked at Omi significantly, while Schuldig just looked confused.  
  
"So why did you call us?" Brad asked, drawing attention away from Ken and back to the original topic of discussion.  
  
"My katana has been stolen," Aya informed him, glaring when Schuldig burst out into laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…but…" the telepath struggled to get his breathing under control, "but you won't accept our help when your friend's life is in danger, but you want our help when your little knife gets stolen?"  
  
"He's not my friend," Aya's voice was as cold as his eyes, "I don't know what he has become, but he is not the person I once called friend."  
  
"Ouch," said Schuldig, eyes flickering over to the composed Seal, "that's harsh, Abyssinian."  
  
Aya shrugged.   
  
Ignoring the melodrama being played out, Brad spoke up, "What is so special about your katana that you called us?"  
  
The members of Weiss all glanced over to look at Ken. The Seal looked at Brad, "Aya's katana is a Seal-breaking blade. It can kill me."  
  
"Ah," Brad said, "That's not good, if it's gone missing."  
  
"No, I suppose it's not."  
  
"I assume you've already started looking?" asked Nagi, speaking for the first time.  
  
It was Omi who answered, "We started some preliminary computer searches, but nothing has come up yet."  
  
The telekinetic nodded, "Well, I suppose that isn't to be unexpected. After all, we're dealing with people who use magic regularly."  
  
"Hm…Ken?" Brad asked, again taking the lead. The brunette acknowledged him with nod. "Do you know any magic way we might be able to search for the sword?"  
  
Ken grinned wryly, "Know ways? Yes. Can I do it? Not currently."  
  
"I don't understand," Schuldig said, staring at the brunette curiously.  
  
"Magic is linked to a person's soul. I gave up my soul to form the Seal."  
  
"Ah," was the telepath's reply, "I guess so."  
  
"I highly doubt going to random places is going to get us anywhere, either," Yohji sighed, "Kenken, why are you always the troublemaker?"  
  
Ken grinned, "At the time I became a Seal, I was solving the trouble."  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was decided that, for the time being, Schwarz would stay with Weiss in the Koneko. This led, of course, to a shortage of bedspace. By the time that was all sorted out, all anyone wanted to do was drop off to sleep.  
  
Yohji sighed, pushing his door open. He was going to sleep well tonight, and nothing was going to stop him. Not Ken. Not Aya. Not the redheaded German freak sitting on his bed.  
  
Yohji blinked as if noticing Schuldig for the first time. "What are you doing in my room!"   
  
The telepath rolled his eyes, "I'm sitting here. I want to talk to you, to get your input. I've already informed Bradley, and he concurs that we shouldn't tell Abyssinian just yet."  
  
"You noticed?" asked Yohji shocked.  
  
"I'm a telepath. Hell yeah, I noticed. And I can confirm that you and your little friend are right. Except that I would say Ken is becoming aware of it. And he doesn't like it."  
  
Yohji sighed, "What kind of input did you want?"  
  
"Do you think Ken loves Aya?"  
  
"I don't know anymore. If he hadn't told us he had no soul…I would have said one hundred percent yes."  
  
The telepath nodded, getting up to leave, "Then I guess I'll talk to Omi in the morning. I don't want to wake him up, since he's only just fallen asleep."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaji stepped up behind Vladmir quietly, startling the assassin into spilling his water mirror. "Oops."  
  
"Kaji," the Russian growled, "what do you want? I'm busy."  
  
"You don't look like it. You should have killed the Seal by now." The Lady of Fire grinned at him, "Unless your skills are not nearly what we were led to believe?"  
  
The water Mage stiffened, "Watch yourself, Kaji. I know what I am doing."  
  
"I am not as patient as Lord Kanaye, Ozero. I suggest you do not dally for much longer." Leaving the threat behind, the woman disappeared in a flash of flame and smoke.  
  
Vladimir sighed, refilling his bowl. He was hesitant to destroy the Seal. The Russian assassin sat upon the rooftop for several hours, watching the flower shop through the water.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Schuldig looked up as Yohji and Nagi entered the Koneko. "Ken's in the back room, in case you're wondering. I wouldn't leave him alone."  
  
Yohji nodded while the young telekinetic merely collapsed on a stool. "Nothing. We've been searching for god know how long, and we still can't find anything. And, to make things worse, _he_ is flirting with everything on two freaking legs!"  
  
"Bad day, Nagi?" asked Ken, reentering the main Koneko. Nagi glared at him.   
  
"At least when I was working with Omi, we had stuff in common. _HE_" Nagi pointed at Yohji, "would be better off working with Schuldig."  
  
"You wound me, kiddo!" Yohji affected a chest injury, staggering melodramatically. Nagi snorted.   
  
Ken shook his head, "Yohji, your play-acting serves no logical purpose."  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes, "Yes, it does. It lessens the tension."   
  
"I suppose," the brunette replied serenely, moving to arrange a group of flowers.   
  
Nagi shook his head, "I'm going to get something to eat. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the apartments." The youngest assassin turned and marched upstairs.  
  
Schuldig rolled his eyes, and gave Yohji a significant look. The blonde's response was to raise an eyebrow. I am thinking that Ken is losing his control, slowly. He is beginning to think that something is wrong, but doesn't quite know what, yet.  
  
Yohji nodded, But if that was the case…if he is regaining his emotions…why hide from them?  
  
Simple the telepath responded, It's been so long for him. He's afraid.  
  
Of what?  
  
I don't know.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Tonight, Ozero. It is to be done tonight."  
  
End part 3  
  
Day: WAII I am so evil!  
  
Moon: You had to leave it as a cliffhanger, didn't yoU?  
  
Day: Hai! *looks around* Where's Ken?  
  
Brad: He's hiding from the upcoming Ken-angst.  
  
Moon: BRADLEY CRAWFORD!!! DO NOT SPOIL  
  
Brad: Anyone who's read anything written in part by Day knows there's gonna be Ken-angst.  
  
Day: *glares* Just you wait. Someday I'll write a non-ken-angsting story!  
  
Brad:*rolls eyes* 


End file.
